


Dude, Where's My Car...?

by k87654321w



Category: Thor: The Dark World - Fandom
Genre: Gen, POV Original Character, battle aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k87654321w/pseuds/k87654321w
Summary: The author only just got done watching this movie, because I never seem to watch anything until years after it first comes out. And out of everything in that wild flick, THIS was what unexpectedly struck me as the funniest part...





	

It was madness. One minute we were sitting in the library, trying to get a little homework done, some research for a paper on the history of cartography. The next minute? Chaos. Pure, unadulterated chaos. A huge skyscraper-sized spaceship appeared out of nowhere to plow through the ground, and then there was Thor, that famous alien with the magic hammer that helped the Avengers out over in New York a couple years before. Of course everyone was jumping up to take pics and video through the windows, but soon enough we were all running, because it wasn't just an earthquake - it was some bizarre sort of SPACEshake, as weird tunnels opened up in the sky, apparently portals to other worlds? We all kind of froze for half a second before we started up running again, because WOW...

Between Thor and the other alien fighting, and the damage the portals caused while they were opening, and whatever these people running around with blinking stakes were doing, and this reddish liquid floating up out of the elf-looking alien, everything was getting torn up and thrown around. Madness, just madness! Stuff was even getting sucked up THROUGH the portals, and other stuff flying out. Not that we thought anything about it right then. At that moment, we were all just concerned with getting away and surviving!

But then it was all said and done, apparently over. Calm and quiet again. We all looked around, still kind of in shock. Pretty much everything for several acres square was just DESTROYED. We all had to remember how to breathe again. I just wanted to go home, eat, and curl up in bed for a week...

And then it hit me. "Where is my car?" The spot where I'd parked it wasn't as torn up as other nearby areas. Several cars in the vicinity were upside down, or at least just scratched-up with broken windows, but mine and the ones that had been right beside it were nowhere in sight. "No, really. Where's my car? Do you see it? I need my car, I need to go home!" The friend I'd given a ride to that morning shuffled nervously. "Uh. Well, remember the things getting sucked up through the sky tunnel?" I stared. "No. Absolutely not. No way..." He shrugged in apology. "I mean, it is a bit cool, to be able to say that your car is in space..."

A long pause, before we started walking. "But... how do I even file that kind of report? Was this theft? Or an act-of-God? Maybe it's terrorism! Will they even reimburse me for something like this? It's not as though I can prove it!" Dear friend tried to help me relax. "I mean, you were in Greenwich today. It's pretty OBVIOUS what happened. So even if your insurance is a Scrooge about it, I'm sure SOMEONE will help you get a new vehicle, if only to hear you tell the story!" 

Ugh. Maybe. I just hope that whatever alien finds my car appreciates it. It was a very nice car!


End file.
